Happiness
by LittleRedOne
Summary: In this moment, in her love's arms, she wasn't scared. She felt nothing put complete and total happiness. Smitchie. For LaPaige's 'One Hundredand One' forum.


**A/N:** This story's different than the type of stuff I'm most comfortable writing, but I hope you like it.

Another fic for LaPaige's 'One Hundred and One' forum, which if you haven't done you definitely should. A link's in my profile to the prompt list. This time I chose _6. Happiness._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

When her mom came in her room worriedly asking what was wrong she couldn't answer - she tried, but all she got out were a few stuttered words. She couldn't bring herself to say it. It didn't matter though. It didn't take long for her mom's eyes to locate the problem wrapped in her fist.

"Oh Mitchie," she sighed sadly. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay."

"Okay?" she gasped out in disbelief. "How is this okay?"

"We knew this was likely to happen baby," she tried to reason. Still, she couldn't keep the tears out of her own eyes.

"Mom," she moaned. "Shane'll never want to take me to the benefit with him now."

"Have more faith in him than that sweetie," her mom said soothingly. "Shane loves you."

Mitchie just sniffled. She wasn't sure if she believed her mom or not. Her mom seemed to understand though and held her tight and hummed an old tune to her. Mitchie continued to cry into her mom's shirt, staring down at her fist. She cursed her stupid disease for putting her through this. And this was just the beginning. What if she didn't get better? What if it went away, but came back soon after? She was terrified about what would happen to her.

Before long she closed her eyes and imagined herself with Shane. They were spinning around at the benefit, him holding her close, while a sweet, slow melody played in the background. With her eyes still shut she smiled slightly at the image in her head, the clump of hair she'd found on her pillow when she woke up lay, momentarily forgotten, in her fist.

* * *

Mitchie was torn as she smoothed down the silky blue fabric of her dress and straightened the matching black ribbon for the twentieth time. She was excited and happy to still be going to the benefit with Shane. He had taken the news well.

_"Baby, I don't care if you have hair," he whispered. "I just care that you get better. I _need_you to get better. I love you Mitchie. This won't change that and you're silly to think it will."_

_"But Shane," she whispered back. "You can't take me to the benefit like this. I'll be b-bald." She stumbled over the offending word. "Maybe you should take one of your cousins or your mom or something."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" he said sternly. "I'm going to the benefit with you and that's that. You already said you'd go with me and don't even try to claim you don't want to. I remember how excited you were. You aren't bailing on me, you hear me?"_

_She nodded and smiled weakly up at him. "I love you Shane."_

_"I love you too Mitch," he said back, pulling her into a hug and holding her tight in his arms_.

As happy as she was though, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Everybody at the benefit would have their hair styled up nice. And she'd be there with a scarf on her head and no hair in sight. If Shane hadn't been so adamant she go, she definitely wouldn't be going to such a public event.

"Mitchie," her mom called, knocking lightly on the door. "Shane's limo just pulled up. Are you ready?"

"Just need to slip into my shoes," Mitchie called back. "You can come in."

Her mom opened the door right away. "Oh Mitchie," she breathed. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," she smiled up at her mom, just as she finished slipping her shoes on. "Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, gesturing to the scarf wrapped around her head.

"It's perfect honey," she nodded. "Don't worry. Shane'll agree." Just then the doorbell rang. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Mitchie smiled and allowed her mom to usher her out of the room and down the stairs to where they could hear her dad and Shane's voices. They both stopped talking when she came into sight. She quickly assessed his appearance. He wore a black tuxedo with royal blue accents to match her. This surprised her because she didn't know that he knew what color she would be wearing. Over his head he wore a low, black knit hat. It fully covered all is hair, stopping at the line of his eyebrows. She smiled at him - the hat was a sweet gesture.

"You look beautiful Mitchie," he beamed back. "I knew as soon as your mom said it you'd look gorgeous in that color."

"Thank you," she said, beaming back at him. She was touched he'd thought to call her mom so they could match. "You look very gorgeous yourself."

"So gorgeous I'd like a picture," her mom cut in. She rolled her eyes at the typical parent move but stepped up to Shane's side happily. She was feeling better already.

"Smile," her mom said disappearing behind the camera.

"Wait!" Shane called before she could take the picture. "Let me take my hat off."

Mitchie took this time to straighten her dress again and didn't look up until she heard both of her parents' gasps. Confused by their awed faces and shining eyes she followed their gazes to Shane. Her breath caught in her throat as soon as she saw him and tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Shane," she breathed, reaching for him hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he replied as if nothing extraordinary was happening.

"What did you do?" she asked softly. She lost her hesitance and allowed her hand to reach up. She lightly grazed her hand over his head, feeling the smooth skin that had so recently been his beloved head of hair.

"Oh that," he asked, waving a hand dismissively, a smirk pulling hard at the corners of his lips. "Didn't you hear? All the cool people are going bald."

Mitchie half laughed, half cried. Only Shane would act like it was no big deal. She knew it must have been hard for him, he was so strict about his hair. She'd never expected in a million years that he'd shave his head.

He nudged her lightly and smiled. "Aren't you going to tell me how handsome I am?"

She laughed, glad he could lighten the mood while she was internally weeping over his loss hair, his sacrifice.

"You look very handsome," she smiled, a few tears finally falling from her eyes. His face softened immediately and he pulled her into a hug as they continued to fall. "And perfect. So, so perfect."

"I'd only do it for you Mitchie," he whispered in her ear. He placed a light kiss on the side of her head before repeating, "Only for you."

They stayed that way for several moments before Mitchie pulled herself together. Finally she took a deep breath, gave Shane an appreciative squeeze and stepped back. She wiped under her eyes, where she was sure there were black smudges, and smiled up at him. "Let's get back to that picture."

They turned back to her parents, who'd been watching them silently, and announced they were ready for their picture now. Unfortunately, her mom had other plans. With no warning she rushed forward and developed Shane in a tight hug. Mitchie could tell he was caught off guard by the new gesture, but she wasn't all that surprised.

"I would never have expected this from anybody," her mom said, tears in her own eyes. "Thank you. You're so good to my baby girl."

Shane smiled and hugged her back. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this."

Her mom squeezed Shane tight one last time and released him. Mitchie knew what was coming before it happened and laughed lightly at Shane's shocked expression. Once her mom had released him her dad had stepped up to him, his hand extended. This was normal enough so Shane accepted his handshake. What he wasn't expecting was to be pulled into a brief man-hug. Her dad thanked him as well and went to put his arm around her mom. They both beamed at Shane, their eyes still shining.

"Now that that's all taken care of what do you say we get on with this? We've got a party to go to," Mitchie smiled. There wasn't a single doubt left in her mind about wanting to go or not.

* * *

When they arrived at the benefit and Shane removed his hat again photographers, reporters and party-goers all went crazy. Shane Grey was bald! They rarely paid any attention to her and her bald head as they all tried to soak in the new image of Shane Grey. She appreciated this; she had been afraid people would bad mouth her, wondering why Shane would have a bald date. Instead the focus was in him and he took it in stride, laughing off insults and answering questions. _"__Why'd I shave my head? Why wouldn't I?" _She was truly happy right now. She loved Shane with all her heart and she'd never have to question if he loved her back.

Once they escaped the main crowd of reporters they found Nate and Jason. Both gave her hugs and wide smiles, proclaiming they were happy to see her again. She was having a better time than she'd expected. Her friends were amazing about this. She could tell from their eyes that they were all worried about her. She was sure the same fears she had crossed their minds when they thought about it. She appreciated the happy faces they put on; she couldn't handle it if they only looked at her with pity and worry.

"Are you glad you came now?" Shane asked as he lead her to the dance floor later that evening.

"Very," she smiled up at him. "I couldn't have asked for a better date."

He smiled back and gave her a short kiss before spinning her around the dance floor. He was holding her close, while a sweet, slow melody played in the background. With each spin she worried less about her fears. In this moment, in her love's arms, she wasn't scared. She felt nothing put complete and total happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought Shane and Mitchie were the best choice for this. We all know how Shane is about his hair. :) I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
